Carrotillery
Carrot Guided Missile Truck (胡萝卜导弹车) is an exclusive plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Carrot Guided Missile Truck fires four carrot missiles. A carrot missile is strong enough kill a Basic Zombie. After firing four carrot missiles, it recharges. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 450 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Carrot Guided Missile Truck shoot carrot missile, can deal a lot of damage to zombie. Special: splash in 1x1 space Carrot Launcher when was young was a robot lover. His room was full of robots, he nearly played all of the robot games, and then he tried to put a robot tattoo on his body. When he became a scientist, he stared to research how to use solar power for the robot. Then he used his research result on himself. So some people call him carrot guided missile truck, but he's like to call himself "Robo-Prime". Plant Food upgrade It shoots a big carrot to the ground. When it is eaten it explodes. If it hits a zombie directly it also explodes. The carrot takes 20 normal damage bites Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Shoots two carrots at once, recovering time reduces, attack and health +50%. Level 3: Shoots all four carrots at once, recovering time reduces, attack and health +50% again (total +100%=2x). Costumed (Chinese version only) Plant Food attack can shoot a nuke that can block more zombies. Gallery 00e93901213fb80e3fa763f835d12f2eb93894ae.jpg|Almanac Entry Costume1.PNG|Its costume CARROT MISSILE CAR.png|Seed packet CARROT MSSILE FIRING.png|Carrot Guided Missile Truck firing. CARROT MSSILE PLANT FOOD.png|Plant Food stage one CARROT MSSILE PLANT FOOD FIRING.png|Plant Food stage two CARROT MISSILE PLANT FOOD PROJECTILE.png|Plant Food stage three CARROT MISSILE PLANT FOOD EXPLOSION.png|Plant Food explosion 730e0cf3d7ca7bcb1be9dc00bd096b63f624a80a.jpg|In gameplay carrotpowertile.png|Level 3 Carrot Missile Trucks on Power Tiles CARROT MISSILE AD.jpg|Advertisement CARROT MSSILE AD.jpg|Another advertisement. Video Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - KungFu World Day 16 Carrot Rocket vs GunPowder Devil Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Far Future Day 17 to 18 Carrot Rocket Level 1 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 1 Far Future Day 18 to 19 Carrot Rocket Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu|Level 2 Zomboss Event Zombot Sphinx Inator vs Carrot Rocket level 3 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese|Level 3 Far Future Day 20 to 21 Carrot Rocket Level 3 vs Zombies Level 2 Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Kungfu Trivia *This is the only plant to be designed as a Missile. * This is currently the only new Chinese only plant that does not debut in Kung-Fu World. *This plant needs the most number of Costume Puzzle Pieces (30) to unlock the costume. **The second highest amount of Costume Puzzle Pieces needed to unlock the costume is Winter Melon (24). *Oddly, its background is Ancient Egypt, unlike the default lawn used for plants not found is specific time periods. *When using Plant Food, it launches its bomb, but when the bomb does not hit any zombies, it will just stay in the ground. It will explode if eaten. * Oddly, its damage is normal in the Almanac Entry. * It is similar to Coconut Cannon because both of their projectiles have splash damage and deal a lot of damage. * Coconut Cannon and Carrot Missile Truck are the only heavy duty plant that take only one tile to be placed.Except Cob Cannon on Plants vs.Zombies:All Stars. Category:China exclusive Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants